random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate timeline/NaturalFreshOtter00
This is my alternate timeline covering the 20th and 21st centuries, which is mostly for entertainment purposes. Constructive criticism is welcome. 1910s 1912 *The Titanic should've steered away from the iceberg to succeed in her trip to New York. (Not trying to prevent the existance of the James Cameron film, but it would still change the plot entirely.) 1914 *Archduke Franz Ferdinand should've avoided the shot to prevent WWI from occurring. 1920s 1920 *The US Government should've realized the bad effects of alcohol to keep the 18th Amendment from being repealed. (Alcohol is bad, you know.) 1929 *The Stock Market should've remained stable in the US when it instead tried to put a limit on the quantity of products manufactured to avoid The Great Depression. 1930s 1937 *Amelia Earhart's plane should've contained more fuel so she wouldn't die. 1940s 1945 *The Iron Curtain shouldn't have been implemented. *The Soviet Union should've agreed to the US to use capitalism and join the then newly-formed United Nations. As a result, the Cold War wouldn't happen. 1950s 1953 *Winky Dink and You should've included a disclaimer warning viewers not to draw on the screen without the overlay. 1960s 1960 *Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz should've remained married. 1963 *John F Kennedy should've ducked to avoid assassination. 1968 *Martin Luther King Jr. shouldn't have been assassinated. 1969 *The Vietnam War should've ended completely. 1970s 1970 *Any weapons at Kent State University should've been immediately confiscated by faculty to not cause the Kent State shootings. 1975 *The Tom & Jerry Show shouldn't have been made. (Hanna-Barbera didn't approve of that.) 1976 *The Thammasat University massacre shouldn't have occurred. 1980s 1980 *The eruption of Mount St. Helens should've been prevented. *PETA should've been founded under WWF and focused more on proper animal care and as a monitor for zoos. 1981 *Afro-Caribbeans should've been favored more in Brixton, England to avoid the Brixton riot. *Bob Marley shouldn't have gotten cancer. 1982 *The Conrail Train Derailment shouldn't have happened. 1983 *Several consoles should've been discontinued and Pac-Man and E.T. for the Atari 2600 should've been delayed for at least half a year to a year in production to prevent the Video Game Crash of 1983. 1984 *The Get-Along Gang should've been produced by Nelvana instead of DiC (like in the pilot proper), but recast the roles using child and teen actors to make the characters sound a bit more real (like in the DiC version). *Shirt Tales should've gotten its own feature-length film. 1985 *MTV should've introduced a children's block called "MTV Kids", playing music videos aimed towards younger audiences before eventually spinning off into a separate channel by 1989. *Bill Scott shouldn't have died. 1986 *The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant should've stayed in extremely well condition to prevent the Chernobyl disaster. *The Popples cartoon should've been produced by Nelvana instead of DiC (like with The Get Along Gang) and aired on ABC. *The employees should've never set the Dupont Plaza Hotel on fire and instead focused on their tasks. *The Wuzzles should've continued running for a second season. 1987 *The Shia pilgrim demonstrators and the Saudi Arabian security forces shouldn't have fought each other. As a result, the Mecca incident wouldn't occur. *The unidentified culprit of the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion of 1987 should've been blocked from reaching the signals of WGN-TV and WTTW in Chicago to make programming transmitted from the two stations untouched. *A frontal lobe shouldn't have been bitten off (Guess what this is a reference to...) 1988 *Ashland Oil Company Inc.'s tank should've been adjusted a bit so that the Ashland oil spill wouldn't happen. *Mac and Me should've been retooled into a completely different movie called "Stuffed Astronimals" with Mac being made into the main antagonist. *A full TV show adaptation of The Wild Puffalumps should've been made, taking place after the 1987 direct-to-video film of the same name and airing on CBS. 1989 *The people at the Hillsborough Stadium should've walked steadily to not trigger a stampede (or in this case, the Hillsborough disaster). *Popples should've been picked up by the Nickelodeon cable channel, airing in the latter half of the Nick Jr. block and run it until 1993. YTV would pick up the series 1 year later for Canadian viewers in 1990. *Maple Town should've been moved to The Disney Channel after being taken off from Nickelodeon, running there until at least 1992. 1990s 1990 *The IRA shouldn't have terrorized London. *The Children's TV Act should've allowed TV stations to identify any programming considered educational and encourage animation and TV companies to produce effective educational content. 1991 *The Speedboard should've been unreleased due to Pressman realizing that there's already turbo functions in NES Max and NES Advantage. *Freddie Mercury shouldn't have died. 1992 *Barney & Friends should've been retooled into a better series of direct-to-video films that teach people the correct morals and make more sense (with the kids being younger for example). It would never premiere on TV. 1993 *Bubsy should've been made a beaver hero in a better video game (see How to Make Bad Video Games Good for more details). *Beavis and Butthead should've included a disclaimer at the beginning starting with its first airing. 1994 *The CD-i Mario and Zelda games should've been scrapped. 1995 *Toei Animation should've produced a G2 Maple Town anime called Maple Town: The Next Generation. *Johnny Test should've premiered on Kids WB as a traditionally animated show called "Joey Rust". The concept would've been made around 1990. *The Virtual Boy should've tried using multiple colors instead of just red and black. They should've also used a different design for the console to make it less clunky. 1996 *Maple Town: The Next Generation should've premiered on Nick Jr., running through 1999. 1997 *The Porygon Incident should've never happened (like MegaToon1234 said) *Princess Diana shouldn't have died. *Bubsy 3D should've been delayed to Fall of this year. 1998 *Mitchell Johnson and Andrew Golden should've decided not to cause a massacre at Westside Middle School in Arkansas. *Ed Edd n Eddy should've premiered in November with post production being already complete a few months prior. 1999 *The population should've started realizing that Y2K will not even happen as this year approached. *The success of PB&J Otter should've spawned a toyline in which the characters are poseable figures with changeable accessories as well as homes and furniture (similar to the Maple Town and Sylvanian Families (now Calico Critters) toylines). *Jingaroo should've been picked up as a TV show on Nickelodeon. 2000s 2000 *Dora the Explorer should've been shelved. *Jumbo Pictures should've stayed where it was and still have its title. 2001 *The hijacked planes should've missed the Twin Towers and the Pentagon to prevent the 9/11 Attacks. The fourth plane should've landed safely in Shanksville, PA. *The Gregory Horror Show should've been picked up on Adult Swim in English. *Christine Cavanaugh should've continued her career instead of retiring. *Disney's River Country should've gone through a major redressing instead of closure. 2002 *Recess should've been given an extra season as Michael Eisner's 65-episode-limit is doubled to 130. *Rareware should've stayed as part of Nintendo. *A Popples cartoon should've been produced based on the 2001 Popples. 2003 *Cartoon Network should've kept the Powerhouse bumpers like they were since their introduction for at least another year before their rebrand. *Robot Jones' text-to-speech voice should've been kept instead of hiring Bobby Block to take over as the character. *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon should've aired as The New Ren and Stimpy Show on Nickelodeon, which is a continuation from the original. *Hallmark should've revived Shirt Tales. 2004 *The Get Along Gang franchise should've been rebooted with the original cast modernized to appeal to the kids of the 2000's as The Get Along Gang: Green Meadow Tales. 2005 *PB&J Otter shouldn't have been taken off the air. *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island should've been made into a CGI TV movie instead, with a completely different premise. *Hurricane Katrina should've avoided any land and dissipate eventually. *Nickelodeon Studios should've stayed (like RetroGameFan9000 said). *Midnight Horror School should've received an LA English dub that airs on Cartoon Network until 2008. 2006 *Hoop Dogz should've been picked up as a TV series on Smile of a Child TV. *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast should've been released this year for the GameCube so that it would become compatible with the DK Bongo accessory. *The Magic Roundabout (2005 film) should've retained the original British version (albeit with VERY minor dialogue changes to match with the US word standards) for release in North America. 2007 *The Boston Bomb Scare shouldn't have happened. That said, Stuart Snyder wouldn't take over Cartoon Network. *Sonic '06 should've been delayed to this year as Sonic's Mobius Rescue. *Johnny Test should've ended its run by this year. *Pooh's Adventures should've never been made. *The Nutshack should've been shelved. 2008 *Data Design Interactive shouldn't have damaged the Wii's market. Hold on; let's just say that they wouldn't release their games for the Wii. *Total Drama Island should've premiered on Fox instead of Cartoon Network. *Cartoon Pizza/Jumbo Pictures (in this alternate timeline) should've continued working on shows. 2009 *CN Real's shows should've either aired on Nickelodeon or Disney XD. *Michael Jackson shouldn't have died. 2010s 2010 *Baby by Justin Bieber shouldn't have been released. *Vanguard Animation should've been bankrupt after a few failures. 2011 *Sym-Bionic Titan shouldn't have been cancelled. *The Tohoku earthquake and tsunami disasters shouldn't have happened. Nuff said. *Litton Entertainment shouldn't have replaced the Saturday morning cartoon blocks (just like Gree443/RetroGameFan9000 said). 2012 *Lisa Goes Gaga shouldn't have aired. Instead, a Mother's Day special should've been made. *The main Bubble Bobble franchise should've continued with more games in North America starting this year. 2013 *Teen Titans Go! should've been retooled into a continuation from the original as Teen Titans: The Action Continues as Young Justice would be decided to remain on Cartoon Network. *Sanjay and Craig should've been rejected from Nickelodeon. *Windows 8 should've been released at this year. *The Pajanimals Live tour should've been shown. 2014 *The Battle for Dream Island series should've been picked up on Nickelodeon instead of Breadwinners as 22-minute-long episodes. *Robin Williams and Christine Cavanaugh shouldn't have died. 2015 *Boomerang shouldn't have been rebranded. *Paris should've blocked terrorists from attacks (so that November's incident wouldn't happen). **Let's just still have hope for them, and not care about this one sentence. ***Yeah, but I just wish it never happened. Trust me, I have hope for them. 2016 *ABC Family shouldn't have been rebranded as Freeform. *David Bowie and Prince shouldn't have died. *Norm of the North should've been released as a better movie called Polar Opposites, which involves Norm in a conflict with a walrus. *Instead of Young Conker, we get a Wii U game called Conker's Worst Fur Day! *The US government should've cancelled the Internet takeover on October 1st. *Nickelodeon should've aired The Loud House episodes in order. See this dA journal by DEEcat98 for more details. 2017 *The Emoji Movie should've been cancelled. *Chester Bennington, Adam West, and June Foray all shouldn't have died 2018 *Avicii, Verne Troyer, Alfie Evans, Harry Anderson, Stephen Hawking, Eugene Pitt, Aretha Franklin, Stan Lee, Stephen Hillenburg, and David Ogden Stiers all shouldn't have died. *Toys R Us shouldn't have planned to close its stores. Category:Alternate timelines